Buena Festa
One Piece: Stampede | occupation = Pirate; Captain | affiliation = Festival Pirates | epithet = | residence = | jva = Yūsuke Santamaria | Funi eva = Mick Wingert }} "Master of Festivities" Buena Festa is the captain of the Festival Pirates and the secondary antagonist of One Piece: Stampede. He organized the Pirates Expo in conjunction with Douglas Bullet in order to bring an end to the Great Age of Pirates and start his own era. Appearance Buena Festa is a middle-aged man with a large dark afro. He wears a fancy buttoned coat over a buttoned shirt, and has a belt wrapped around his chest. He also wears pinstripe pants and boots, as well as glasses on his hair. Gallery Personality Festa is obsessed with trying to drastically change the world by his own hands, and so plotted to end the Great Age of Pirates by using the Pirates Expo to make Douglas Bullet the next Pirate King. He is very excitable and can act chaotically when excited, as shown when he ran across a set table to see the arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is very invested in seeing through plans like these, and so got annoyed upon finding out that Cidre was attacking Monkey D. Luffy when the latter was projected to be a major attraction at the Expo. Abilities and Powers Befitting his title as "Master of Festivities", Festa has shown good organizational skills by devising a rendition of the Pirates Expo and creating an elaborate treasure hunting event. Weapons Festa wields a flintlock pistol. He attempted to shoot Sabo with it, but was unsuccessful. History Past Buena Festa, who was once thought to be dead by the public, was found by the former Roger Pirates member Douglas Bullet, and the two of them acquired an Eternal Pose to Laugh Tale that the Roger Pirates had made. For the next two years, they planned the Pirates Expo, where Bullet intended to become the Pirate King by luring the world's strongest people to the Eternal Pose and killing them and Festa plotted to start his own era by Bullet claiming the title. Cidre Guild Arc Festa contacted the bounty hunter Cidre and revealed to him that Bullet and Monkey D. Luffy would both be attending the Pirates Expo. To his surprise, Cidre revealed that his guild was already going after the Straw Hats. Later, Festa heard that Luffy had beaten Cidre, and was surprised at how weak the bounty hunter was as he looked forward to the Pirates Expo. One Piece: Stampede Festa's Pirates Expo began on Delta Island, and as the pirate participants raced to find Roger's treasure, Festa talked with Bullet about the impending fruition of their plan. Later, he contacted Marine Headquarters to summon a Buster Call on Delta Island. As Bullet rampaged through Delta Island and battled the Pirates Expo participants and Buster Call Marines, Festa watched the action from atop a tower. He contacted the Emperors of the Underworld via video and showed them Bullet and the Eternal Pose, revealing his goal of ending the era of pirates and creating his own era with Bullet ruling the world. As Bullet stood dominant over Delta Island in his colossus, Festa revealed to the Yonko that they would be killed as well. However, Bullet was eventually defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, and Festa mourned the failure of his plans. Sabo then confronted him, and Festa stated that he should have teamed up with Luffy instead as he attempted to shoot Sabo by surprise. However, Sabo quickly defeated him with Hiken and said that Luffy would have never teamed up with Festa as he captured the Master of Festivities. Trivia *"Buena" is Spanish for "good", while "festa" means "party" in some Romance languages. References Site Navigation es:Buena Festa pl:Buena Festa ca:Buena Festa fr:Buena Festa ru:Буэна Феста it:Buena Festa Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Movie 14 Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists